Forbidden Love
by AnddiNickki
Summary: Elena falls for her sister Katherine's boyfriend, Damon Salvatore. Damon isn't as perfect for Katherine as she thought & the unthinkable becomes real when Damon's brother Stefan comes around. Can Elena get over her fears and fight for her forbidden love?
1. Mr Tall, Dark & Handsome

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! I wouldn't mind Damon Salvatore though(;

* * *

It's not wrong to want what I want, but it is wrong to want who I want. My sister's boyfriend. Katherine has always been the boy magnet. She's also two years older than me and a million times more everything. Katherine and I were often mistaken for twins, because of how similar we look alike. I love my sister, I do but she can be a manipulating brat.

Katherine and I live with our Aunt Jenna and her boyfriend Alaric Saltzman. Our parent's died in a car accident two years ago. Alaric also happen to be a history teacher at our high school. Katherine Gilbert was famous in our home town of Mystic Falls. While Katherine and I are alike in appearance our personalities are polar opposites.

Katherine is a manipulating and controlling person. She gets what she wants, no matter the cost. Katherine is confident and sassy, she's the girl you wanted to be. I love my sister, but never for a day would I want to be her.

* * *

"Elena," Katherine throw one of my soft white pillows at me. When she doesn't get the attention she wants, she tends to get violent.

"What?" I snapped. I was enjoying daydreaming. Katherine flipped her silk hair over her shoulder and came to sit at my window seat with me. I picked up my pillow that she throw and placed it along the others that were on my window seat with me.

"So, you know that college guy, I was telling you about yesterday?" Katherine took the pillow back from me and held it like a jumpy school girl.

"Yes, Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome?" Katherine giggled.

"He asked me out today, his name is Damon Salvatore. You have to help me with my hair," Katherine went off and on about her ideas for this perfect date. I was always able to create neat hairstyles, so Katherine wanted me to whip something up for her. We get along, we really do, but Katherine is so self centered she doesn't realize that many things she does are very wrong.

Friday made its appearance and I couldn't help but be dreading tonight. I walked out of my last day of school for the year, excited to be done but not to get home and help Katherine. Does that make me a bad person?

"Perfect, everything is perfect," Katherine whispered as she checked herself out in the mirror. Katherine's long brunette hair was curled on the ends to a perfection. Her brown eyes were rimmed with thick black lashes, and her lips were blood red. Her favorite fitted red dress and a pair of her best black stilettos. She looked like a movie star about to walk down the red carpet. Twenty year old Katherine was going to be breaking hearts tonight.

"Oh, Katherine don't you look beautiful," Jenna came from our staircase in her designer jeans.

"Thanks, Aunt Jenna,"

"That dress is way too short, young lady," Jenna's boyfriend Alaric joked with Katherine. She laughed at him.

"She's fine," Jenna brushed it off and with that the doorbell rang. Katherine was too busy gushing at herself to heat it. I rolled my eyes, fixed my oversized top and answered. I felt the cool air hit my exposed stomach as I looked from head to toe.

Tall, dark and handsome was an understatement, this man was gorgeous. He was dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt; his eyes were the lightest blue before becoming white, a crystal aquamarine. His black hair was short but still long enough to be in his eyes, enough to really grab. I could see his sculpted body through his shirt, kind of gorgeous.

"You must be Elena," his seductive voice of velvet pulled me in.

"Yes, sorry," I apologized. "Come in," I opened the door wider. He grinned and walked in with pride.

"Katherine, Damon's here," I said just loud enough for her to hear me from the next room over.

She walked in like a runway model with a big smile on her face, all the nerves from earlier had disappeared.

"Damon,"

"Katherine," the way they greeted each other was almost as if they didn't want to be going out with each other. For Katherine it was part of her game, play hard to get, act as if she's not that interested. Damon, I wasn't so sure about.

"Shall we go?" Damon nodded. "Elena, tell Jenna and Ric _not _to wait up," they walked past me as if I was air and walked out. My feet moved faster than my mind as I made my way to the window.

I watched as Damon opened Katherine's door to his '67 blue convertible Camaro, I about fell over. This man had probably one of the sexiest cars, one to match him perfectly. A car that was mysterious but friendly and inviting. It had a drawing attraction that I felt, I wanted to do nothing but drive it. A car like that deserved to be worshiped.

I did simple things around the house as time slowly past by. Jenna and Alaric, choose to go out to dinner and a movie, deciding to follow in Katherine's lead and have a date night. A typical Friday night, for me began to unfold. I tidied around the house, before changing out of my jeans and into a pair of spandex shorts leaving on my oversized top. I made my way to the sound system in the living room and blast my music. Dancing around and singing along to the words, I was officially a senior, one more year and I was done.

I didn't hear the front door open, but by the time I realized it was too late. I was caught in mid dance.

"Nice moves," I stopped as my body swiftly turned to that voice. I was sweaty and hot, my legs and stomach exposed.

"I didn't hear you guys come in," Damon lend against the white pillar. "Where's Katherine?"

"Her room, I wasn't going to come in but I heard the music and had to see what you were doing," he gave me a cocky grin.

"Well, now you've saw," I crossed my arms, resting them under my chest. Damon looked me over one more time.

"See ya around," he winked and closed the door behind him. I ran my fingers through my long hair as I heard the door shut.

"Elena!" Katherine sang as she came into my view.

"Ewe, what have you been doing?" she scanned my sweat covered body. I rolled my eyes at her as I turned the music off.

"What, Katherine?" she took a seat on the couch, as I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, before joining her too.

"Elena, you won't believe this guy," she squealed. I wait for her to continue, to tell me about this gorgeous man.

Katherine went on and on about him. How he was cocky but in a good way, how when they kissed goodnight, it was the best kiss she had ever had. She explained that they went on a pretty standard date, dinner and a movie. It surprised me that she didn't run into Jenna and Ric, after all Mystic Falls is a small town. In her words 'Damon was an irresistible bad boy.'

"He invited me to the lake tomorrow afternoon. He said that a bunch of people would be there, and he said you could come along," I took another sip of my water before answering.

"You want me to come to the lake with you and this guy?"

"There's going to be other people there. I just thought you might like to get some sun too," Katherine said innocently, but with Katherine nothing was innocent.

I gave into Katherine, telling her I would see her in the morning, ready to spend the day at the lake. When I climbed into bed that night, I dreamt of a gorgeous man, a forbidden man.


	2. One Hundred Credit Charge

I hope you enjoy! & Don't forget to review! Any feedback you have is greatly appreciated, just please no rude things are necessary.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! I wouldn't mind Damon Salvatore though(;

* * *

Katherine didn't even give me a chance to get out of bed, before she was rushing me. She wanted to be ready the second Damon arrived to take us to the lake. I protested, wanting to drive my own car, but Katherine wouldn't have any of it.

"Get up, Elena!" she was pulled me by my feet out of my bed.

"God, fine Katherine!" I screamed back at her. She giggled and left my room. I laid there for another moment, before getting up. Katherine had been running around in her white bikini which meant I couldn't up stage her in anyway. I pulled out a smile black bikini that would surely let me fade into the background. After pulling out my outfit for the day and went into my bathroom to take care of personal hygiene.

In the mirror I saw a reflection of Katherine. Long wavy chocolate colored hair, rich brown eyes and olive toned skin. We shared thick black eyelashes and plump rosy lips. The only difference Katherine had to me was she had stronger cheek bones and her body was less defined then mine. I was the same size as Katherine, but I was curvier. I washed my face placing on very little make-up and the make-up I did wear was water proof.

I dressed in my bikini and pulled on a pair of dark wash shorts that I left unzipped and unbuttoned, in true Gilbert fashion. My hair was left in its natural waves, I slipped on a pair of sandals and met Katherine down stairs. Katherine was dressed the same as me, but her shorts were a red denim that stood out on her olive skin against her white suit.

"Finally," she muttered. I rolled my eyes and gathered some things I would be needing today. A water bottle, book, my journal and some food. I tucked all these items into a beach bag that also carried a towel in it. I wore my sunglasses as a headband and ran out the door behind Katherine, not forgetting to lock it when Damon honked the horn.

Damon and Katherine shared a kiss as she ran to him. By the time I reached them at my slowed down paste, they had broke apart. Damon had his top down, as he opened Katherine's door putting her into the passenger seat. Damon looked up at me and smiled. He pulled his seat forward, letting me know I was to get in behind him. I climbed in and sat on the bench seat in the back, with Katherine's bag and a towel, that I assumed was Damon's.

"Damon, we need to stop at the store before we go," Katherine said bluntly. "You have a cooler right?"

"Yeah," was all he said. I sat quietly in the back. Every so often Damon and I was share a glance in his rear view mirror. I was always quick to look away, not wanting Katherine to catch me. Damon always smirked it off, never failing to be cocky.

Walking through a store in a bikini top was very common this time a year in Mystic Falls. Katherine was filling a cart with junk food and alcohol. That Damon would be buying, of course. I was starting to gather that Damon wasn't in college, college age perhaps but he didn't seem like a school type of guy.

"Don't you want anything, Elena?" Damon asked as he pushed along the cart, Katherine was about ten feet in front of us, trying to decide which chips she wanted.

"Nope, I grabbed food at home," I said flatly. Damon chuckled at my tone and through in some more junk food.

"Look, I got the stuff for smore's," Katherine was excited, when she came back with Hersey's, graham crackers and marshmallows. Damon laughed at Katherine's child side as he pushed towards to check out counter. A hundred dollar's charged to Damon's credit card later, we were on our way to the lake. Katherine played with Damon's radio and sang the whole way there. Damon drove with one hand on the wheel and the other rested behind Katherine' shoulder on the edge of her seat. A very romantic gesture. I sat there. I was quite, listening to the wind blow in my hair, blocking out my sister's horrible singing.

The lake being crowed was no surprise. Many kid's from school were there, either in the water or had a red plastic cup in their hand on the banks of the water. Damon opened his trunk and got out what Katherine wanted, a blanket and some of her food as we went to find a place to sit. I found a nice spot under a shady tree, that was in a little distance from everyone else. It was quieter. I laid out my beach towel and sat down with my bag, resting against the tree I took out my book and read. I probably read for a good hour or two before, people from school found me.

"Elena," I saw a smiling blonde approaching me. Caroline Forbes. A good friend, I had known Caroline since grade school. She and Katherine didn't get along, so I didn't see her much outside of school.  
"Caroline," I stood as she came closer. The bubbly blonde was dressed in a hot pink bikini. Caroline's sapphire eyes and her beautiful curls, made her a 'it' girl, on every boys list.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself?" Caroline laughed. I smiled at her and slipped off my shorts.

"I was just coming to find you and Bonnie," Bonnie Bennett was another friend of mine. Caroline, Bonnie and I's sand box love never died.

"Come on," Caroline grabbed my hand as she laughed and pulled me toward the water. Sure enough I saw Bonnie with her boyfriend Jeremy standing waist deep in water.

Bonnie's black hair was straight and still dry, her browned skin looked beautiful against her yellow bikini. Bonnie's brown eyes were soft and warm. Bonnie looked very small and petite next to her boyfriend. Jeremy Pierce is 6'2" with shaggy brown hair and little boy eyes. Jeremy had a sweet face but his body was muscular. Jeremy is younger then Bonnie but over night her blossomed and Bonnie couldn't resist anymore.

"Elena," Bonnie hugged me as Caroline and I met them in the water.

"Hey, Elena," Jeremy smiled.

"Hi, Jeremy,"

Bonnie and Caroline wasted no time on asking me who the man that I came here with was. I had to explain that he was Katherine's and that he was off limits.

"Are you sure?" Caroline looked from him to me.

"Yes, Caroline. You and Katherine already don't get along, don't make it worse by trying to steal her boyfriend," Caroline putted but she understood. I rolled my eyes and swam out to the deepest part of the lake. I went to an old dock that I had found two years ago, I often came here to think and to sort things out. It was hidden from peoples view but still close enough, I could hear everything going on at the main area of the lake.

"Hiding?" I had a hand resting on the dock and I looked behind me. Damon was swimming towards me. To keep myself from drowning I held on.

"No, are you?" he wasn't with Katherine.  
"No. Your sister was chatting with friends, it wasn't hard to slip away," Damon did the same as me with one hand resting on the dock, letting you rest after swimming a long ways. Damon didn't seem to be tired at all.

"Damon, what are you doing? You've gone on one date with Katherine and you're already spending a hundred dollars on food for her? Do you realize, that she could be using you?" I immediately felt the harshness of my words that second they left my mouth. I knew my sister, but that didn't mean I could say the things I did. Damon gave me a cocky grin, he moved a little closer to me.

"How do you know I'm not using her?"

"I don't, I hope you aren't though for your sake," I whispered. Damon did a sexy thing with his eyes, that I tired not let affect me. I closed my eyes as an extreme to no let it affect me.

"It doesn't matter, I prefer black to white anyways," he whispered in my ear and then he was gone. I opened my eyes searching, he was nowhere in sight. He couldn't have swam that fast. I stayed at the dock for awhile.

"Black to white?" I said aloud questioning my thinking.


	3. Marshmallow

Remember to review and left your thoughts! I hope you guys enjoy! Please read my other stories as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! I wouldn't mind Damon Salvatore though(;

* * *

After Damon had left me, I started there.

"Black to white?" why do men have to be so cryptic? I chose not to waste another minute on his words and made my way back to shore. I pulled my shorts back on and then joined the rest of the group. The sun was setting and a fire was going. Caroline handed me a red cup and I took it willingly. Music was playing from Matt's truck giving the scene a more movie like feeling. Matt Donovan was a boyfriend of mine from freshmen year, but we managed to stay friends after everything ended.

"Elena," Caroline grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the fire, that everyone was dancing around. I saw Katherine and Damon sitting on a log, roasting marshmallows. I felt the jealousy. Why am I jealous of Katherine, I just met this guy last night? Why did he rally me so?

I took a long drink of my cup and moved with Caroline. I danced a way that I normally wouldn't have in public. Bonnie and Jeremy were close by, as Caroline and I danced around each other. The stars and moon were out and bright, and I was playing for keeps. I felt eyes on me, but I ignored them. When I was out of breathe I went to find my water that I had packed at the beginning of the day.

From my spot under the tree, the moon looked beautiful. It was full and bright. The music had drifted away to a soft melody, I could hear the sounds of the waves crashing against another. I wasn't drunk, the alcohol that I had ingested hadn't done a thing to me. After about twenty minutes in seclusion, I got up and made my way back to the crowd. I stayed back in the distance, watching Katherine and Damon.

I watched as Damon took the stick from Katherine as she had a black chunk of goo at the end of it. Damon smirked at her and placed a new marshmallow on the end. He place the marshmallow in the fire and roasted it to a golden brown before feeding it to Katherine. I felt my hand cradle into a fist. Damon's gaze came up at that moment and met mine. I held his glance for a moment before walking away. I walked back over to my things and gathered them before I started my walk home. I wasn't waiting for them.

I hugged my bag to my chest as I kept my cell phone in hand. Mystic Falls is tiny, but that doesn't mean that it was the best idea to go walking around at night.

Myths and stories were past down from generation to generation. Our parents told us about vampires, werewolves and even witches. I believed these tales when I was younger. Ever since my parents death, I found it hard to even think about the times they told me those stories, let alone the stories themselves. I looked at my phone as, I felt it was a lot later then I had thought. Three am. I was still at least an hour and a half walk from my home. Everyone would have headed home by now, so calling anyone for a ride wasn't an option. I was now really kicking myself for not driving my own car.

Every once an a while I heard the few cars pass me. I didn't take the highway that you would normally take to the lake, because of the traffic. I did not want to be in a hospital bed for a month because of this. I took a less popular road, but it was safer. I felt headlights approaching, I didn't look back because I feared of being blinded. I heard a familiar roar of a 67' Camaro. I didn't stop walking, I kept going and Damon slowly drove next to me.

"Come on, Elena. I know you don't want to walk home," I stopped and looked at him. He had a cocky grin on his face, that I was starting to think was the only look he had.

"You're an ass," I said to him as I continued walking again.

"No, I have a nice ass, there's a difference," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and shivered. Damon stopped the car. I kept walking, but knew it was hopeless when he opened his door.

"Elena, get your ass in my car," he stood inside the door resting his arm on the top of the Camaro. I turned to face him.

"Why? I'm not your property. Go back to Katherine,"

"I already took Katherine home. She thinks you're staying at this Caroline persons house. She doesn't even know, I went to look for you,"

"Why did you?" I screamed at him. Damon did that sexy eye thing he does and shut the door to the Camaro, as he approached me.

"Get your ass in the car, before I put you in there myself," he said in my face.

"No," a single word came out like venom.

"Suit yourself," as Damon's words flowed from his mouth I was being thrown over his shoulder.

"Damn it, Damon!" I hit his back.

"Ouch, Elena you don't have to be so rough," he said sarcastically pretending to be hurt as he throw in his car. I saw with my arms crossed, as he got in.

As we pulled up to the dark house, I spoke.

"Why did you come and find me?"

"I couldn't let you get eaten by vampires, now could I?" Damon smirked at me.

"Damon," I said his name in frustration and got out of the car. I grabbed my bag and started my walk up to my home. I heard him get out of the Camaro and follow me to the door.

"I wanted you to be safe," he said quietly as we reached the porch.

"Thank you for your concern," I whispered.

"Elena," it was now when I realized how close he was to me.

"Yes," I looked up into those beautiful aquamarine's as he ran his hand into my hair. He pulled my head down and kissed my forehead.

"Good night," he whispered and then he was gone. All I heard was the roar of the Camaro speeding off into the distance.


	4. The Other Salvatore

Stefan Salvatore is in the building! Remember to review and leave your comments! I hope you enjoy! I love all of your support!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! I wouldn't mid Damon Salvatore though(;

* * *

I slept soundly after Damon took me home. When I woke in the morning, it was on my own. I had no interruptions from Katherine.

"Morning Elena," Alaric handed me a fresh cup of coffee as I entered the kitchen. Katherine was already eating her breakfast and Jenna was dishing the rest of our plates.

"Thanks," I took the cup may be a little too quickly.

"Out late last night?" I turned at the sound of Katherine's voice. I was in trouble.

"I got in around four, why?" I asked casually taking my plate from Jenna, I whispered 'Thanks' to her and then took a seat at the table, one with a little distance from Katherine.

"How did you get home? Damon and I left without you," Katherine's tone was bitter.

"A friend," my guess was Alaric and Jenna sensed the tension and in room and wanted to disarm the situation.

"It doesn't matter how you two got home last night. What matters is that you did. You, girls don't have a curfew because we trust you and your both old enough. Katherine, you should be glad your sister made it home safely, not questioning her of her whereabouts," Jenna spoke and Katherine shut her mouth. Alaric kissed Jenna's forehead as he knew that was hard for her. I silently thanked her and ate my breakfast.

After I left for my room, I dressed for the day. Shorts and a tank top were perfect for the warm summer weather. My phone rang was I put the last hair into place.

"Hello,"

"Elena!" I smiled at the girlish squeal that I heard from the other end of the line.

"Hello, Caroline," I giggled.

"Hi, so met Bonnie and me at the Gill in ten?" I could use some girl time.

"Meet ya there," Caroline giggled and dropped the line. I grabbed my bag and keys before heading out the door. I saw Damon's Camaro parked out front as he climbed out.

"Good morning, Elena," Damon smirked at me.

"She's inside, Salvatore," I unlocked my SUV and opened the door.

"Thanks, beautiful," Damon winked at me and walked in the house. I rolled my eyes at him and started my car.

I arrived at the Grill right on time. Bonnie and Caroline were waiting at a window booth inside.

"Elena," Bonnie called me over and I took a seat on the opposite side of my two friends.

"Hey," I slid into the booth.

"We ordered you, your normal," Caroline said.

"Thanks. So what's been going on?" I felt completely out of the loop, even through it's only been two days since school was released.

"Well, I met someone," Caroline bit her lips as she spoke. Bonnie rolled her eyes. That told me that Caroline was into this guy, because Bonnie had been listening to her blab for a while.

"Well, spill Caroline,"

"His name is Klaus, sandy blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes," I laughed at Caroline gushing. "He's twenty-four, he just moved here from Europe. He's got the whole ascent thing going on," as Caroline finished our food arrived. Caroline, a salad, while Bonnie and I went for burgers.

"So, Miss Elena, whose Katherine's new guy?" Bonnie took a sip of her ice tea.

"Damon Salvatore. He's a cocky flirt, with the sexiest car," I immediately wanted to take back what I said when I said it. Why did I say that ouT loud.

"Elena, do you like Katherine's boyfriend?" Bonnie questioned. I bit my lip. Caroline jumped in.

"You, so do!" Caroline smiled. "Elena Gilbert, in love with her sister's boyfriend, how scandalous," Caroline joked and Bonnie laughed. I grabbed my water.

"Maybe," I admitted.

"Wait, Elena did you say Salvatore?" Caroline asked as if she had just place one and two together.

"Yeah, why?"

"Does he have a brother?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"A Stefan Salvatore registered as a senior at the high school yesterday," Caroline being class president had its perks for her.

"Elena, find out if he has a brother," Caroline told me.

"Why?"

"Elena, Damon is like a god walking around. What do you think his brother looks like?" Caroline lifted an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll find out Caroline," Bonnie laughed at the both of us.

After lunch with the girls, I decided to go to the mall. I was running seriously low on summer clothes.

The mall wasn't super busy; I picked up a couple of things before heading over to the book store. A new read would be nice. I also wanted to pick up a new journal as mine was on its last pages, soon it would be joining the rest of my full journals on the shelf. I looked through the aisles, I picked up what I thought would be an interesting book, but I began to lose my balance as I stood back up. A pair of strong arms grabbed me.

"Whoa, careful there," I looked up into forest green eyes. This man had come out of nowhere.

"Thank you," I said as he helped me regain my balance.

"No problem," his messy brown hair was styled and his muscular body was visible through his clothing. A button-up and a pair of dark wash jeans.

"I'm Elena," I stuck my hand out.

"Stefan," I saw his resemblance to Damon, but now I was positive. Stefan took my hand.

"Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My sister Katherine is dating your brother Damon," I felt like a dork. Stefan laughed.

"Oh, Elena Gilbert. Damon didn't tell me Katherine had a sister," I shrugged my shoulders. Stefan laughed.

Stefan and I spent the rest of the afternoon talking. We talked about school, life, goals, and dreams. Stefan seemed like a good friend, and I was glad to have met him.

"See ya around?" Stefan asked with a smile.

"I'm sure, our siblings are stuck at the hip," Stefan laughed. He walked me to my SUV, where we said out final goodbyes and exchanged numbers.

When I arrived at home, Damon's Camaro was still out front. It was now well into the night, about eight o'clock. When I opened the door with my arms full of bags, I heard the family in the kitchen.

"Elena," Katherine came up and hugged me. She had been drinking. Jenna was also drunk. Alaric was on his way there too, Damon looked to be the only one sober. They were playing charades. The laughter was loud. Damon pulled Katherine off me, and put her back into her seat.

"Want help?" Damon gave me his sexy eye thing. I rolled my eyes and gave him over half the bags in my arms. Damon followed me to my room where he set the bags on my bed. I laid down my keys on my bedside table and my bag on the doorknob to my bathroom.

"Nice room, Elena," I started shorting through my bags, as Damon walked around my room.

"Umm, thanks," I wasn't really sure what to say to him.

"Oo, Victoria's Secret," Damon grabbed my large pink bag, that contained clothing items but mostly swimsuits and lingerie.

"Damon!" I tried to grab the bag but Damon was faster then I was and he dumped all the contents on my bed. I scrambled to pick up the items but Damon grabbed the new black lace set I had picked.

"Now these are sexy," I put the other things back into the bag and grabbed the bra and panties from him. He laughed and jumped on my bed, grabbing the teddy bear I had resting against the white pillows.

"You're an ass," I said as I put the Victoria's Secret bag in my bathroom.

"So you met my baby bro,"

"Yes, he kept me from falling in the middle of the book store," I dumped a bag that contained t-shirts and tank tops, a bag safe for Damon to see.

"Prince Charming to the rescue," Damon smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Damon," I heard Katherine's voice and Damon was up and out of my bed before I could blink.

"Katherine," I heard them in the hall. Damon and Katherine went down stairs, to continue their drunken night with Alaric and Jenna. I unpacked all of my newly bought items, before getting ready for bed. I changed into a sports bra and shorts before opening my window and climbing into bed.

I laid in the darkness, thinking. I closed my eyes and heard soft words whisk me to sleep.

"Good night, Elena,"


	5. Me, Myself & My Thoughts

So this chapter is primarily all Elena's thoughts, it is a important insight into Elena's mind and her thoughts. Many of you dont think Elena really cares for Damon, and I hope this chapter clears some of that confusion up! I am planing for the next chapter to be longer! Please be patient and I will try & keep up with the updates! Please remember to review and leave your thoughts & comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! I wouldn't Damon Salvatore thought(;

* * *

I told myself the words I heard before I feel asleep were all in my head, but they were so vivid and so real. I knew who voice I heard, and that's why I told myself that I was making it up. I laid in bed today. I didn't move at all, I wanted to sort out my thoughts. I've known this man for about three days now, and he captivates me.

I'm jealous of my sister, whose kissed him and felt his touch. He's cocky and a pain in the ass, but he's also sexy and comforting. Damon showed up in the oddest places. I found me when I was my most vulnerable, when I was dancing. He saw me raw and bare, and he didn't judge me. He looked at my with interesting eyes, eyes that wanted to look at me and see the real that laid deep within. This man sent shivers up my spine at just the thought of him. He was protective and he didn't even know it. I didn't feel safe walking home, but the moment I knew he was even near me I knew I was safe. The roar of that old Camaro was all the insurance I needed.

I finally pulled my butt out of bed around noon. The house was quite, which meant Katherine was gone and Jenna and Alaric were both at work. I had the house to myself once again. A bright smile was upon my face and I turned up the stereo. As I began making myself lunch, I sang and danced along to the music. Music and literature were the one things that I was always myself with, I couldn't always fully be myself with my sister and family around.

As I sat down to eat my lunch, I realized something. I wanted my sister's boyfriend. I wanted Damon Salvatore to be with me. I wanted him to hold me and touch me the way he did with Katherine. I wanted him to kiss me, letting me know I was the only one he wanted. I wanted what I knew I couldn't have. I was always very good about knowing my limits and always being happy with what life had given me. Katherine was always the one reaching and biting off more then she could chew. I played it safe, I knew my limits and never pushed them.

I wanted to know Damon. I wanted to know his dislikes and his likes. I wanted to know what he loved and what annoyed the hell out of him. I wanted to know what made him laughed. What his childhood was like and who his family was. Why Stefan didn't live with their parents and lived with Damon. I wanted to know this man and the more I was beginning to learn the more I wanted to know. Why was it when I thought of him he gave me security I hadn't felt since my parents died. Someone I've known for such a short amount of time I couldn't picture, a future without that man that made me feel again. I wanted to sing again. I wanted to write again. I wanted to dance again. All the things I did for my parents and for myself, I wanted to do for Damon. I'm not Katherine and I knew that. I wasn't a beautiful girl with confidence. I was Elena, the sister of the town's girl.

Besides Damon being a gorgeous man, he had the ability to make me feel safe. His presence consumes me in a way that I never knew I could be. Damon represented excitement, adventure and mostly he represented love. Everything about him was inviting and exciting to me. I'm drawn to him in a way that I never thought I would be and that scared me.

Thinking about my feelings for Damon made me think about the rest of the people in my life. I thought about my friends, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt. Caroline was a ball of energy and fun, but at the same time Caroline had the ability to listen. She would listen for hours about your problems or if you were crying she was just hug you till all the tears were gone. Bonnie, she was the voice of reason. Bonnie wanted to best for you and would do whatever she could in her power to get you the best and keep you safe, no matter the costs too her. Jeremy had always treated me as a younger sister, it was just the relationship we had. Jeremy was who I could always count on when I needed help from a man. Matt, my first real boyfriend. Before Matt and I dated, we were go friends, I was glad we stayed friends after the break up. Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and I were our own group that always had each other's backs. Katherine wasn't much of a sister, she was more like a roommate. Caroline and Bonnie were my sisters, it was upsetting to say but true.

* * *

"Elena," I felt a hand shake me. I had fallen asleep on the couch, as my thoughts carried me into a dreamland.

"What?" I said out of annoyance. Katherine's face became less of a blur as I focused in on her.

"Elena?" she called my name again.

"Yes, Katherine?" I said this time sitting up. Katherine sat at my feet.

"Elena, will you please go on a double date with me?" I looked at her as if she as crazy.

"Go on a what?"

"Damon wants to set you and his brother up. So, I thought let's go on a double date. Damon hopes that by you two becoming friends, Stefan can settle into Mystic Falls easier," I listened to Katherine's logic and I just wanted to roll my eyes at her. Katherine was giving me puppy dog eyes and I just couldn't say no to her.

"Sure, Katherine," I watched my sisters happiness and that through me into a more confused state. How on earth was I suppose to have feelings for my sister's boyfriend? A man that makes her so happy? How can I even think about destroying their happiness?


	6. Leather & Lace

I hope you all enjoy, I know it's kinda short but I am just starting all my end of the year exams and have been short on time. Please forgive my absence and I will try to keep updating and keep you all interested! Remember to always Review and leave your comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! I wouldn't mind Damon Salvatore thought(;

* * *

I thought about the questions as had asked myself last night, but I couldn't make myself answer them. I had just as much right as Katherine did to happiness. If the roles were reversed I knew Katherine wouldn't think twice. She always got what she wanted, but it was now my turn. A man I've known for the shortest time as made me feel things that I didn't even think possible. Damon was either the worst and the best thing for me and I owned it to myself to find out which he was. My choices were interrupted with my phone ringing.

"Bonnie," I answered.

"Hey, Elena. I just had a feeling that you might need to talk to me," she said in urgency. I laughed.

"Bonnie, your physic. I do need to talk to you though," Bonnie laughed at me and waited for me to continue.

"I like Damon," I whispered to make sure Katherine didn't hear me.

"What!" Bonnie screamed.

"Calm down, I know that he has a reputation that I'm not really aware of but, Bonnie I can't help how I feel," I heard Bonnie sigh.

"Elena, I can't believe I am saying this, but be careful. Katherine isn't going to give up without a fight. Pursue Damon with caution, I don't like him but I see something with him and you," Bonnie giving me acceptance was what I needed. Bonnie being the voice a reason would never lead me a stray. My conversation with Bonnie ended and by that time I should have been getting ready.

I dressed myself for a night of misery. I was to watch my sister kiss and touch the man I wanted. The worst part was that I had to be Stefan's date, a boy I had no interest in, what so ever. Katherine had the right intensions but, she never thinks of anyone but herself. I shouldn't have said yes to her, but my stupid selfless self couldn't say no.

"Elena?" Katherine stuck her head into my closet as I stood running my fingers through my racks.

"What?" I said in frustration. What was I suppose to wear? I didn't want to look good for Stefan, but for Damon. This was the time when I wanted to upstage Katherine.

My sister had her hair pin straight, as she said she was trying something new. Her eyes were dark and sexy with a red lip. Katherine was dressed in a navy blue dress that was a corseted bodice and a tight skirt that only came to about mid thigh. A pair of red stilettos put the whole look together.

"Hurry up," was all she said before leaving. As I stood in my underwear, I grabbed just the thing. A pair of the tightest black jeans, my black leather jacket and a ivory lace tank. I pushed the limits even farther by grabbing a pair of black patent leather stilettos, I would get yelled at for wearing later. After I quickly dressed myself, I took one last look in the mirror. My brown hair was in its natural curls and my make-up was smokey and seductive like Katherine's, but I had my normal rose color to my lips. Lipstick wasn't my thing.

Katherine had grown tired of wait for me, and left already. Damon and Katherine had chose a club that Damon was close friends with the owner, so Stefan and I getting in was no problem. My SUV was comforting as I drove to the edges of my small town.

The club was dark with little light, but enough that you could see your way around. Spotting my sister was not a hard task as people tended to revolve around Katherine.

Katherine and Stefan were dancing, while I saw Damon was finishing off a glad of bourbon. It should have raised concern in me that Katherine was with Stefan and not Damon but it didn't. I made slow but still swift movements towards him as I waited for his eyes to meet mine. I watched his movements, as he was dressed in a black v-neck tee and he looked just as good as I remembered. When Damon looked at me I knew that was a whole new ball game about to unfold. My look as devilish and Damon's was dripping a tingling emotion.

"Elena," his voice was heavy and dark. His eyes ran up and down my body as I took a seat across from him in the booth.

"Evening Damon," I said with a voice thick as fog. "Why aren't you out there?" I gestured towards Stefan and Katherine.

"Katherine asked Stefan," he brushed it off as if he could of cared less. I smiled as I stood, and slid out of my jacket.

"Dance with me," I said as a statement. Damon cocked his eyebrow. He chuckled and took my hand pulling me behind him to the center of the floor. Damon held my body dangerously close to his as we moved at the beat of the music. My eyes were locked into place with his, his aquamarine eyes consumed mine in a way that made me want to stay this way forever. The way we swayed should have been illegal with all the sensual emotion in it. We danced through a few songs before I led him away from the dance floor. My fingers intertwined with his, I was beyond thirsty. I went back to the table that was still vacant and took Damon's glass and downed it. Damon slid in next to me, and took the glass from me.

"Elena," I ripped my glance from Damon and landed on Katherine, who was being held up by Stefan, she was more than drunk.

"I think she needs to go home," Stefan said in a worried tone. I took my key from my pocket and throw it at him, Stefan caught it without dropping Katherine.

"Take her to your house," I said and looked at Damon for agreement, he nodded. Stefan also looked at his brother for the okay, which he got. Stefan didn't waste time getting Katherine out of here.

"Let's get out of here," Damon took my hand and pulled me up with him. My jacket on my arm my fingers intertwined with Damon's and my other hand rested on the inside of his elbow. Damon's hands were digging in his pockets for his keys as we reached his Camaro. He went to unlock his door when I stopped him. I stood between him and the Camaro. I looked up at him.

"Damon," I whispered. He looked as if he was fighting with himself. He pulled away, away from my grasps, away from me.

"I can't," he whispered. Damon had his back to me for a long moment. He slowly turned back to me.

"If I'm going to feel guilty, I'm going to feel guilty about this," he said before he kissed me. Damon's hand cupped my face and he pinned me against his Camaro. My arms fell into place around him.

When we broke apart, he looked at me for assurance.

"Come home with me," I whispered. Damon laughed and pushed me into the car. Occasionally Damon would pull me in for a kiss, as he seemed to be an excellent driver. When Damon pulled up to my silent house, we made sure to be extra quite when we made our way to my room. I locked the door and laid next to Damon. He ended up shirtless and I ended up in my underwear, but nothing went farther than that. I slept in Damon's arms, a place I was never going to be able to leave.


	7. Faked Memories

Again I know it's sort of short...Okay it's a lot short but please remember to leave your comments and review! I think all of you will really enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! I wouldn't mind Damon Salvatore thought(;

* * *

Caroline's Point of View

I flipped my sunshine hair over my shoulder as I stood up from my bed. It was nine o'clock and Mystic Falls was awake. I was hiding a secret from my friends but I knew it was going to be time to tell them soon as Elena was now becoming more and more involved with the Salvatore brothers. I already knew Katherine's fate with the brother's but Elena's was unsure. Bonnie had kindly let me in on the secret she had been hiding from me around the time the Salvatore's came into town, they had been here for about two months before Katherine had taken interest. The Gilbert girl's lives were about to be turned upside down.

My thoughts were interrupted when a breeze filled my room.

"Klaus," I said without even looking at who had came through my window.

"Evening, love," he said as he ran his fingers across my collar bone. Klaus was evil in ways I could never share, but with me he could be the greatest of good this world could ever see.

Katherine's Point of View

"Kat," Stefan whispered as his body curled around mine as we laid in his bed. I giggled at him. I wasn't as drunk as I had led myself out to be, I just wanted to go with Stefan. Elena and Damon would see each other off and not confide in one another. Those two, I knew I would not have to worry about as Elena was too prude for Damon and he would grow tired of the school girl act Elena had.

"Yes, Stefan?" I said in a giggle. I didn't give him time to answer before I was sitting on his stomach, straddling him as his head sunk into the pillows. His green eyes staring back at mine. I ran my hands up and down his chest and I placed kisses from his neck to his navel.

"Why must you tease me so?" Stefan moaned. I smiled as I placed a kiss at his neck.

"Because I know you will always be here for me to tease," I giggled. Stefan smiled and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Katherine?" Stefan's voice turned serious. I looked at him. "Don't you think it's time?" Stefan was right it was time to start telling the truth.

"It is time Stefan. I shouldn't have compelled all the people I did to fit into this life, but what was I suppose to do?"

"You could have stayed with me, Katherine,"

"Stefan, if it was that easy I would have but Klaus was after me. The only way to save you and Damon was to leave and look for another doppelganger. I had to get into the doppelganger's life and the only way to do that was compel Elena and her family to have memories of me growing up with Elena as her sister. I've been at this for six months now, Stefan and now that Klaus is in town Elena death is going to be able to bring us a life together. You, me and Damon," I smiled as I unraveled my plan to him. Stefan kissed me in assurance.

I has missed the Salvatore's. The time without them was brutal. What I did was for the best but I was never going to give up. Stefan and Damon were both important to me, even if I only used Damon for my own guilty pleasures. If I was going to be able to live the life I wanted I was going to have to manipulate a few people. I had both Salvatore's at my wits end, if I played my cards right I would have both of them for myself. Together they will make all my dreams come true, dreams without Elena.

My plans for Elena were well thought out. When I found my descendant I couldn't have been more pleased. Lying and making up, my way into their lives was easy, but trying to get Klaus into Mystic Falls was the hardest. After going through messenger and messenger I finally got the word to him. Finding Stefan and Damon was quite easier then locating Klaus. Stefan was close, still in the United States while Damon was in Italy, soaking up plenty of 'culture', I'm sure.

Elena's death was going to give me my life back, give me my freedom, once again. My love for Stefan has made me do crazy things and this was by far the craziest.

Elena's Point of View

I woke with my head resting on a hard chest, a chest steadily going up and down. Damon's bare chest brought me comfort. I smiled as I knew in this moment he was mine. I kissed his chest in a sweet way before cuddling even closer to his body, intertwining my legs with his into a even bigger puzzle.

The next time I opened my eyes it was because Damon was running his fingers up and down my spine. I sort of jumped at his touch.

"Ticklish?" he questioned in true Damon fashion, cockily.

"No more then I should be," I said. I pulled myself up so my head was now resting on his shoulder.

"Damon," he moved one of his hands from my bad to my hair as he laced his fingers in my hair.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me," I whispered and that he did. Damon pulled my lips to his and kissed me good morning.

When Damon left me that morning I knew it with good reason. Katherine catching us together was the last thing that we needed. Damon and I didn't define our relationship, because right now I was content with what we were now. He had to care for me to do what happened last night and I truly believed that. For now our secret would stay ours, and that was enough for me. I knew in my heart that one day that wouldn't be enough, but for now I trust Damon and I don't believe he would put me through pain such as that.

It surprised me who easily I was able to go behind my sister's back. I didn't even think of my betrayal to Katherine, maybe the part of me that knew she would do the same. Katherine would never think twice about taking a man from me, she would take the boy just to spite me even if she had no interest in him. I cared for Damon and wouldn't have done what I did, unless I felt what I did for him. I did something that I never thought I ever would and it scared me that I didn't feel bad about it.

Damon Salvatore was something different, he managed to get under my skin within a matter of days. Damon was fast and able to do things that he should be able. He hears things he shouldn't be able to. Damon was something else, something that I craved, something that invited me in with every bit of him. No matter what I felt for Damon, I had to know what he was because I knew it could be human.

* * *

Remember...REVIEW(:


	8. Petrova

Well this chapter is going to answer many questions, please enjoy and always, always leave your comments and reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! I wouldn't mind Damon Salvatore thought(;

* * *

Damon's Point of View

As I left Elena's home I thought of my actions. Katherine asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend while this Klaus situation was taken care of. I cared for Katherine, but not the way I did for Elena. Katherine was keeping the identity of the doppelganger from me and I was becoming suspicious. Katherine and Stefan were happy together and I wanted that for my brother, he deserved it. The love I thought I felt for Katherine was now gone. Katherine used me and I let her. Once the doppelganger was dead, Katherine and Stefan would leave Mystic Falls and I could stay here with Elena.

It was only a matter of days before Elena figured everything out. Caroline was a vampire, Bonnie was a witch and I was a vampire. Stefan and Katherine's news would come too. Elena has been lied to her whole life and she didn't deserve one bit of the grief she was caring. Elena compared herself to Katherine, when Elena was a thousand times more than Katherine could ever be.

Caroline's Point of View

I took a deep unneeded breath, before knocking on Elena's door. Elena was home alone, writing in her journal. I listened to her climb off her bed and take every step of the staircase.

"Caroline," Elena smiled at me. Her long silk hair fell at her waist and her chocolate eyes were sparkling. Elena was different.

"Hi, Elena," I smiled at her as I knew this talk was about to change everything.

"Come in," Elena said. I kept smiled was I walked in. Elena followed me to her room where I sat on the edge of her bed.

"What's going on, Caroline?" Elena sensed my uneasiness. I sighed.

"Elena, I have to tell you something…" I said quietly, almost to quietly. She looked at me, waiting. I took another breath.

"Elena, I'm a vampire," I closed my eyes as I said it. Elena was silent, I hurt her heartbeat race. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"What?" she questioned.

"I know this is crazy but, Elena, I'm a vampire," I tried to explain. Elena backed away from me.

"Elena, don't be afraid of me," I pleaded. Elena was quite for a long moment.

"You're not lying are you?" Elena said as if she already had a clue. I shook my head and closed my eyes again. Elena moved closer and pulled me close to her.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline," she whispered and I began to sob. Elena held me there. Katherine turned me after Damon fed me his blood when Katherine fed on me, to heal me. She wanted to get back at Damon. Bonnie understood to an extent but she was a witch, they were against vampires. She tried her best but her heritage and family kept her distance, and that wasn't Bonnie's fault.

After what felt like hours, Elena spoke again.

"How did this happen?"

Mystic Falls was always telling their children 'stories' about vampires, secretly imprinting into their brains that if you ever found a vampire that you killed it. It was always thought of as a myth and no one ever thought about it again. Elena deep down knew what was happening and I prayed that this bit of information would lead her to where she needed to be to save herself. I thought originally the best was to keep Elena safe was to keep her unaware of everything that Katherine was planning, but that theory proved out the be wrong. I could give Elena all the information she needed to figure it out but I couldn't give her specifics. Telling Elena how I was turned would tell her things that could get her killed.

"Elena, things are going to change. People you thought you knew, you don't. Be careful, who you invite into the house, Elena," I whispered before disappearing from her sight.

Katherine's Point of View

I heard as Damon walked into the boarding house. He was beyond late. He must have gone out for a late night bite, but Damon wasn't normally the kind to make a night out of it.

"Where have you been, Damon?" I sipped on my cup of blood as he come into the living room. He looked at me in digest.

"Go play with Stefan some more, Katherine," he poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"Ouch," he rolled his eyes at me and downed his glass before grabbing another one. I run towards him at vampire speed, placing my hand on his neck.

"Damon," I pulled his lips to mine. Damon kissed me back, before he throws me across the room.

"What the hell?" I said as I stood. Damon drank the rest of his bourbon as he sat on the couch. He smirked at me.

"You just don't do it for me anymore, Katherine," he smirked at me.

"Achk," I huffed and left the room. I heard Damon's chuckles as I walked away. I needed to get home. I smelt Elena all over him. Damon wouldn't stand in the way of anything, unless it was someone he loved. If he was falling for Elena, Damon would stop at nothing to save her. He was going to stand in the way of my plans. Elena had to be gone before Damon get in the way.

Elena's Point of View

Caroline left as fast as she came. Caroline was a vampire. I felt as if I knew this was coming, I was surprised none the less but deep down I knew. Caroline gave me the last push that I needed. Something was off in Mystic Falls, everything wasn't as it seemed, the deaths that were being played off as animals attacks held so much more importance than I ever thought. My mother told me the story of the Petrova girl and her bloodline. Vampire's were back in Mystic Falls and my attic held the information to back up my theories.

I ran to the attic were I found what I wanted, Jonathan Gilbert's journals. I read the stories he wrote about and the existence of vampires. Jonathan mentioned the Founder's council, the council that was still around as my parents were once member. Jenna and Alaric now went in their place. He spoke of Katherine Pierce and her relationship with Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Damon and Stefan's father Giuseppe Salvatore was working with Jonathan to create a device to harm the vampires.

As I read everything fell into place. The description of each person fit the person that they were today. The description of a vampire was describing Stefan and Damon to a tee. Damon wasn't human and my guess was Stefan wasn't either. They were vampires.

"Elena," I dropped the journal on the floor and looked up. Katherine was standing in my doorway. Katherine walked towards me and picked up the journal.

"Someone getting noisy," Katherine smirked at me.

"What do you want, Katherine?" I said at annoyed tone.

"I take it Caroline, spilled the beans," Katherine sighed laying on my bed.

"Katherine, can you just get out!" I screamed at her. She giggled.

"I can't do that," in an instant Katherine was right in front of me. Her eyes were bruised and bloodshot as her fangs popped out of her mouth. I stumbled into my closed door. I wasn't scared of her, I was done being scared of Katherine.

"I know about the vampires, you can't hurt me Katherine, I'm the Petrova Doppelganger,"

* * *

Cliffhanger(: My new favorite way to end a chapter! You guys like?(;


	9. A Day of Truth

Hello Lovelies! Here's another chapter and I think your all going to like how it ends! Remember to always leave your comments and thoughts in the review section(; Keep looking for more chapters as I am now out of school for summer break! I hope to write as much as possible, but also check out some of my original stories! The link will be on my profile!

Enjoy! With love,

Anddi(:

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! I wouldn't mind Damon Salvatore though(;

* * *

Katherine stopped in her tracks. Her bruised eyes began to fade back to normal. Katherine stepped back, putting more of a comfortable space between her and I.

"What all do you know, Elena?" Katherine crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know that you are Katerina Petrova or Katherine Pierce the name you used in 1864, the first doppelganger, that Klaus found. You are an ancestor of mine. The doppelganger only appears every 500 years, so I see why you came looking for me. So, what's your plan, Katherine? Hand me over the Klaus and watch me die, while you ride off into the sunset?" Katherine gave a humorless laugh.

"You got it all figured out. You're just missing a couple details,"

"Well please Katherine, enlighten me," I took a seat on my bed.

"Well, you see Elena; my life has always been about survival. I couldn't care less for anyone, till I met Stefan," _Wait, Stefan?_ "In 1864 when I stayed with the Salvatore's I fell in love with Stefan. I stayed with them as long as I could, but then the town's people began to realize that vampires were in town and I had to run. Klaus was no doubt on my trail and dying wasn't an option for me. I turned Stefan and Damon in hopes that we would all find each other again. I love Stefan but Damon was always someone special to me. About 7 months about I was given word that there was another doppelganger, here in Mystic Falls. When I found you I knew it was true as you were identical to myself. I compelled my way into your life and manipulated you. I am going to give you to Klaus, Elena. My love for Stefan has made me do crazy things and if you pay that price with your life so be it," Katherine said that last word and disappeared.

Katherine's bitterness was no surprise to me. Katherine only thought of herself and how to save her ass from death. Not only did she confirm my suspensions she gave me a fighting chance. I now knew Katherine's plan and I had to find away to keep myself alive. Whatever, Klaus needed the doppelganger for wasn't worth my life. Part of me understood Katherine's reasoning, but I wasn't cleaning up her mess. She has lied to and made me believe this alternate universe was my life.

"Klaus?" I said aloud. As in Caroline's Klaus?

Caroline's Point of View

After telling Elena, I went home hoping I would find some time to myself. Elena's world was about to crash down on her and it was partly because of me. I got in a short nap before Klaus surprised me.

"Caroline," he whispered, his voice was like honey. I knew who Klaus was and what his adjective was. I couldn't help want I felt and part of me thought I could change him. If he loved me then he wouldn't do this when he found out who the doppelganger was. Hiding Elena's identity was my number one priority but it was only a matter of time before Klaus caught on.

"Klaus," I whispered as his fingers glided across my back.

"Shh…" Klaus's fingers race circuits around my back and arms. I melted at his touch. Klaus was like a drug you either loved him or hated him, but either way you could resist him. I knew he was bad for me but I couldn't stop myself. When Klaus released me, I instantly felt alone.

"I brought you something, love," Klaus sat next to me on my bed and handed me a piece of parchment paper. I smiled and tugged on the piece of deep purple ribbon that was keeping the paper rolled up.

"What is this?" I asked as it unraveled. A beautiful sketch of my face started back at me, my eyes boring into the eyes of my drawing. A beautiful horses head was placed next to mine, as my love of horses spilled over.

"Klaus…" I touched his cheek. "It's beautiful," he gave me a short smile.

"I must go," I understood. He kissed my cheek before a swift wind carried him away. I gave a short sigh and kept studying the sketch. The detail and technique was so strong and skillful, I was still speechless. Klaus had a kind and loving side, but unfortunately I was the only one who got the see it.

Elena's Point of View

It angered me that I just realized the connection between Caroline and Klaus. Caroline isn't stupid, she must know who he is. I felt as if everything I knew was now a lie. Trust was being lost at every chance. Caroline, Katherine, Stefan and Damon were all vampires, heck for all I knew Bonnie was a witch and Tyler was a werewolf.

Survival was my new life choice. I had to do everything I possible could to keep myself alive. It wasn't about disappointing my sister because I took her boyfriend anymore. Katherine is a self centered bitch that is only looking out for herself. She played with Damon and throw him away for his brother. Katherine disgusted me to no end, with all the information I now knew.

I grabbed my keys and drove to the boarding house. I hoped Damon was there. Stefan and Katherine could be there too but it didn't really bother me at this point. Hopefully Damon would be able to help me come up with a plan to get rid of the problem that was becoming a bigger and bigger life altering problem. Damon's Camaro was parked in the long drive way of the Salvatore home, it gave me instant relief to know that he was here. I didn't have the chance to knock on the door as my fist went to hit the wood, it was opened for me.

"Hello, Elena," Damon had one of his famous smirks on his face. His presence made me smile.

"Damon," I smiled. I wrapped my arms around him. Now knowing that Damon was a vampire didn't scare me. If he wanted to hurt me he would have done so already. Damon took me into his arms and pulled me through the house, we didn't stop till we were in what I guessed to be his bedroom.

It was a room larger than any bedroom I had ever seen, A California king sized bed was angled in the corner with a large window to its left and a mirror that covered half the wall to its right. Damon's bed was covered in white bedding. His open bedroom was the left, where a large three sided shower and claw foot tube laid. His twin sinks were in granite. His room was beautiful, but still masculine. His closet was open were I saw rows and rows of black. A whole apartment could fit in his room.

"Like something you see?" Damon must have realized how long I stood there admiring his room.

"Your room…" I spaced off. He gave a short laugh.

"What are you doing here, Elena?" I looked at him. "Not that I'm complaining," he cocked his eyebrow as he held his hands up. I set my bag down on his nightstand and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I know, Damon,"

"You know what, Elena?" Damon stood at the foot of his bed. I watched his toned chest flex under his black tee as he made perpendicular lines with his arms, one hand resting under his chin.

"You're a vampire. You, Stefan, Katherine and Caroline," I looked away as I spoke. Within an instant, Damon now stood between my legs.

"How?" his voice was low and rusty. I closed my eyes.

"Please don't compel me to forget," I whispered. "I'm the doppelganger, Damon. You have to help me stay alive," I felt him large hands cup my face. I refused to open my eyes.

"I'm not going to compel you," he said. I left out a deep breath. "Elena," I fought with myself. I trusted Damon. I looked up at him under my lashes. Damon closed the distance between us. His lips took over mine. I pulled on his shirt for balance.

"It's you," he said when he pulled away. "Katherine knew all along it was you. I can't lose you." He said very low that I barely heard. Damon still stood between my thighs, cupping my face. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Damon," I pleaded. "Damon, please tell me what I can do," I felt the tears begin to ball in my eyes. I had been strong through most of the truth, but my life was on the line, I couldn't be strong anymore. Damon held me for a long moment before speaking.

"We have to find Bonnie," he ran his fingers through my hair. _Bonnie? Why did we have to find Bonnie?_

"What?" Damon looked at me again.

"Elena, Bonnie is a witch. She must know something that can stop Klaus. Katherine is powerful but not unstoppable. She and Stefan are dangerous,"

"But, Damon, Stefan is your brother," I didn't want him losing his family as I had lost mine. Jenna and Alaric weren't my parents and Katherine wasn't family. I loved Jenna and Alaric, but I felt so alone, unless I was with Damon.

"I will always choose you, Elena. Always," he said to me in a stern voice. I sighed in defeat.

"I have to keep my loved ones safe, Damon. Caroline has feelings for Klaus. He could hurt her, threaten her life. I don't want to bring Bonnie into this but, if that is the only way to keep everyone safe…" I trailed off. Damon pulled me into his chest.

"You're mine, Elena. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," I looked up at him. His aquamarines looked back at me. He was so beautiful.

"I love you," Damon kissed me as I finished my statement. I pulled him down too me as he pushed me into the middle of his bed. I ran my fingers under his shirt pulled it off him. When he lowered back to me he pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you, Elena," he whispered before showing me just how much.

* * *

What do you all think? Remember, make my day and leave a comment with the button below(:


End file.
